Frozen: Radiance of Love
by Zack1187
Summary: Arendelle High. One of the most prestigous schools out there. Privately owned. Many young people gather in the halls. Some whose hearts are frozen to others, some radiating love and acceptance, others that Don't Speak at all, and are silent. Sometimes all it takes is one person to pull all of them togehter and make them whole. ElsaXOc Contains: Violence, Bullying, Self-Harm, abuse.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Hey guys, Zack1187 here. I've been debating whether or not i want to do this for a while, and decided screw it. I'm doing it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. I know the chapter isnt as long as Frozen: Warmth of Love's normal chapter, but bear with me here guys. Enjoy. Favorite, follow, review if you want. You guys should tell me whether you want the future First Semester chapters to be in first person point of view or not.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, Final Fantasy, or the Fanfiction Ordinary Adventures. Thats property of Disney, Square Enix, and Metal Chocobo. To those of you who enjoy any of those things let me know and we can converse. I also don't own Mexican candies, or Everlost.**

Zack Domino Keire got out of his sleek new black mustang, with a smile. He was a senior this year. Just turned eighteen, and content. It may be a new school, but it was fine with him. And it helped that he had some friends in the school already. The school was very prestigious. Privately owned too, by the Aren family, thus the name Arendelle high. The town was also named after the family, but the school was only several years old. Zack strolled up to the doors, a static kind of energy was in the air, he knew it was going to be a normal, and peaceful day... Until he heard someone yelling his name...

"Zack! Zack! Zack! Zack! Zack!" Is all he hears before he is tackled to the ground by a body, small and curvy, it would have made him blush, if he didn't realize who it was. The girl was Miranda Natashae Reidast, she had her shoulder length brown hair kept out of her eyes from a bandana tied around her head. She wore a purple hoodie over a black shirt, exposing her midriff, and short shorts. She smiled at her friend. "You're Here! You're finally heeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" Miranda yells into his ear, as loud as she can, Zack glares at her.

"One. Stop yelling in my ear, please. Two. Get off, please. Three. Yes I am here." Zack says, Miranda looks at him, and smirks evilly before yelling... Right into his ear, at full volume.

"Okay, Zacky!" When she finishes Zack pushes her off of him, getting up, and dusting off his clothes. A white hoodie with Blue stars, and hearts on it. Dark jeans, amd black and blue shoes. Miranda hops up, smiling at him. She links arms with him, and pulls him along with her.

"Miranda, what are you-" Zack stops talking when he hears a guy laugh around the corner of the building. It gave him a bad vibe. He manages to free himself and runs to the source to see a short blonde girl with blue eyes, being pushed around by some jocks in letter jackets. The girl is wearing a grey beanie, and a hoodie too big for her, and boys jeans. Zack storms up to them.

"What's the matter freak? Afraid of us? We just wanna have some... Fun with you..." The lead jock says, with sideburns and brown hair, he looked like a prince, but looks don't mean you are a good person inside. Zack gets between him and the girl.

"Leave her alone." Zack growls to them as Miranda comes rushing up, looking angry as she digs in her purse for something. The lead bully seems surprised at Zack's intrusion.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" He asks, Zack looks back at the girl, who looks scared of everything at the moment, he decides he will protect her no matter what.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Zack asks, the lead bully sighs and walks away.

"Oh, don't you worry. We'll just find a new victim to play with. Later Rhyme." He says before walking off, his cronies following him. Zack turns to the girl, Rhyme and looks her over, she still looked scared to death. Zack decided to try comforting her.

"Rhyme, right? Are you okay?" Zack asks extending his hand to grasp her shoulder, she backs away, and trips, falling on the ground with a thud. She looks at Zack like he pushed her. Zack extends his hand again but she looks at it in utter fear.

"Rhyme. Its me, Zack is okay. He's a friend." Miranda says, pulling a note pad out and holding it out o Rhyme, as she lets Zack pull her up. Rhyme takes the notepad and begins writing.

"Hey, Zack. Sorry about being so scared. I didn't know if you were planning something malicious or not." Zack says aloud as he reads the note pad.

"Rhyme here is mute. She can't utter a peep, and she gets bullied because of it. But Hans and his goons always try to bully people, mostly ones who can't, or won't speak out." Miranda says, her tone now serious, holding none of her usual playfulness to it.

"Don't worry Rhyme. I'll protect you." Zack smiles at the mute girl, who writes something. Amd Zack looks at it, Miranda smiles.

"Awe." Miranda says affectionately after reading it, Zack blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"Um, sure. I'll be your boyfriend..." Zack says, not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying no. She immediately pulls him in a tight hug, and clings to his arm, refusing to let go. Just then the bell signaling that they have to get in class rings, the three of them rush inside. They go and get their schedules, they all have the same first block, and seminar. They go to their first block, and take their seats, an energetic redhead is talking with a blonde boy.

"Anna, Aren." The teacher calls, Anna perks up at her name.

"Here. I'm here!" Anna yells. The teacher chuckles slightly.

"Elsa Aren." The teacher calls, and a hand goes up, she looks at Elsa and nods, Elsa puts her hand back down, the teacher continues to list off names, when she gets to Zack she stops.

"We have a new person for the school year. Stand up Zack." The teacher orders, Zack stands up, all the attention is on him. "Tell us about yourself." The teacher commands, Zack nods.

"Well, I mover here from Mantriella. I'm a senior. My birthday is Friday, on the 21st. I'm excited for the new year." Zack says before taking a seat.

"Very well." The teacher lists off the rest of the names, then smiles at the class. "Since this our final year together. And I want to do something fun for our first English assignment. I give you two options, one you pair up in groups of two, and spend the next month researching one of the infamous origami killings, or you pair up with someone you don't know and research them, get to know them, okay. So infamous killings or meeting new people?" The teacher asks, and a lot of people yell infamous killings, she smiles. "Meeting new people it is! Good choice guys!" The teacher says with fake enthusiasm. "I have already randomly generated the pairings. So don't even think about it." The teacher says.

"This will be fun." Miranda says enthusiastically. Zack nods.

"Anna Aren. You are paired with Rhyme Melodious. Elsa Aren, you are paired with Zack Keire..." The teacher lists all the pairings and everyone moves to sit with their partner. Zack looks over at Elsa, who is looking over the back cover of a book, looking panicked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zack asks, Elsa glances at him, then pulls out her notebook. "Are you mute too, my... Girlfriend... Rhyme is..." Zack says, looking over at the mute girl, who was getting asked a series of questions in rapid speed.

"I'm not a mute." Elsa says, and begins to write in the notebook. Zack frowns, as the pen keeps slipping as she's writing, no doubt because of the gloves she's wearing.

"You might be able to write better if you take the gloves off." Zack says, looking at her she ignores him. Zack sighs. "So, you wanna just ask each other questions of what?" Zack asks, Elsa glances at him. Slightly irritated.

"No, I do not. Please. Just leave me alone for a bit, so I can figure out a plan." Elsa says, Zack sighs.

"Why don't you let me help..." Zack says reaching for the pen, as soon as his fingers brush against her glove she jerks her hand away, looking at him horrified he would try and touch her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Zack starts but she gets up and asks the teacher if she can go to the bathroom, which she agrees and Elsa leaves the room, no one but Zack, Anna, Rhyme, some guy named Kristoff, and the bully Hans noticing.

"What are you gawking at? Back to work!" The teacher commands, but her voice is still light, and playful, they listen because they don't want to upset her. Zack looks down at the beautiful cursive of Elsa, he frowns, what was she so afraid of? Elsa doesn't come back for the rest of class, and Anna goes to collect her things, Kristoff following behind her, Rhyme rushes over to Zack like he might be gone forever if she didn't cling to his arm.

"Hey, what did you do to Elsa?" Anna asks, Zack looks at her and shrugs.

"I accidentally touched her, and she ran off, like I was going to hit her or something. I apologized, but she just left." Zack says, still trying to figure out why she was so upset.

"She's not good around new people. Which lunch do you have?" Anna asks, throwing Zack off, he looks at his schedule.

"First." Zack answers, Anna smiles. And Rhyme frowns, she had second lunch.

"Good find me there. We'll talk more." Anna says, while grabbing Elsa's bag. She walks away, and Kristoff waves to Zack before leaving. Miranda comes up to Zack and Rhyme.

"Hey... Damn I can't splice your names together to make a cute couple name." Miranda frowns, Zack shakes his head.

"So, what do you know about Elsa?" Zack asks, Miranda shrugs.

"Not much. She's shy, like really shy. Doesn't talk much. Her sister is a regular goofball, but she's almost the exact opposite." Mianda says, looking around the room. "Ooh, shiny!" Miranda says when she sees a car shining in the sunlight outside, Zack sighs.

"We better get to seminar." Zack says before walking off, with Rhyme clinging to his arm, and Miranda walking next to him, babbling on about pointless things.

"Did you know that I was chased by a squirrel once, yeah, fast little devils. Ooh, that reminds me of this one restaurant I ate at, the Devils Cafe. It was good, but really spicy, and used a lot of jalapenos, have you ever had those Mexican jalapeno candies on Halloween, those are the worst. This year I plan to dress as a The Great Ninja Yuffie. Have you ever read Ordinary Adventures, it's a really amazing story. Best I've read, it's about girls liking girls, how are Toni and Kelsi?" Miranda rattles off the entire time they're walking. By the time she finishes they are walking through the door. Seminar and second block fly by, and soon enough Zack is walking to first lunch, to meet Anna.

"Over here!" Anna calls from her table. Kristoff was sitting with her, Zack went over and sat down with them.

"Where's Elsa?" Zack asks, Anna points across the cafeteria to a blonde girl, reading a book, alone at a table. Zack frowns. "Why aren't you sitting with her?" Zack asks, Anna gets a sad look on her face.

"She likes to be alone. Says we distract her while she's reading." Anna says, playing with one of her braids. "Anyway, Elsa has this bully. Hans, he's a jock and he likes to target people who-" Anna is interrupted by Zack.

"Can't, or won't speak out. I know, how often does Hans target her?" Zack asks, Anna shrugs.

"Several times a week at the least." Anna says, Zack notices someone get up and walk over to Elsa's table, one of the jocks, with black hair and grey eyes. "Uh oh." Anna says, as she and Kristoff stand up, Zack is already on his way when a girl, identical to the boy blocks his path. She has long black hair and dark grey eyes, she shoves the boy.

"Alex. Don't mess with her." The girl says, but the boy pushes her aside.

"Alexis, stay out of my way. I just want to give her a message." Alex says to his twin sister Alexis, Zack steps between him and Elsa.

"Stay away from her." Zack says with authority in his voice. Another boy steps up beside him. He has brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and black rimmed glasses.

"Its real smart of you bullies to pick on the guy who founded this school's daughter isn't it?" The boy asks, Alex glares at him. And Zack recognizes him.

"Oh, what's up Tanner?" Zack asks, Tanner glances at him for a moment, meaning to be serious right now. Tanner and Miranda were fraternal twins.

"Let me give the Bitch her message." Alex says, making Zack angrier, he grabs Alex by the collar and throws him to the ground, he begins hitting him over and over, until Tanner pulls him off.

"We don't want you going to jail for murder Zack. It would be quite counter productive, do you not agree?" Tanner says, Zack nods, and looks at Elsa, who looks grateful and frightened at the same time.

"Hey, Elsa, I-" Zack starts before she runs off, leaving her book behind, Zack picks it up. 'Everlost. Book 1 of the Skinjacker trilogy' It reads.

"You now have the perfect opportunity to stalk her without seeming creepy Zack, not many guys have that privilege." Tanner says, meaning it as a joke, but never losing his serious tone. Anna reaches them as Alexis is talking to the teacher. "Zack." Tanner says to get his attention, Zack turns to him and Tanner punches Zack in the face, busting his lip. As Zack is holding his lip, the teacher comes over.

"I heard what went on. You tried to stand up for Elsa, and he punched you, so you retaliated in self defense. Thank you for defending Elsa, you may go to the nurses for your lip." The teacher says before walking off, and escorting Alex to the office. Zack blinks confusedly as he tries to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Wait, what?" Zack asks, as Alexis comes up to them.

"I covered for you. Alex is an asshole and deserves what he gets. Family means nothing if you hurt innocent people, that's just cruel." Alexis says, giving Zack a smile. He nods and then goes back to staring after Elsa.

"Don't worry Zack. I'm sure she'll warm up to you." Anna says, Zack nods.

"I hope you're right Anna. I hope you're right..." Zack says, staring after the beautiful girl, long after she's out of sight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I might have another chapter of Frozen: Warmth of Love out sometime soon. Check that out if you enjoyed this. Review if you liked, hell even if you didnt like it review. If you have any questions about any of my Oc's and where the hell they come from in my mind, Pm me. Enjoy your lives.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**So, I'm trying something new. A first person point of view. This story I've decided will be split into two parts. First Semester, and Second Semester. First will be in 3rd person, and second will be in 1st person. It will help me overcome writers block if I get stuck after a chapter. I can just switch perspectives and time periods. Enjoy guys. Also, You have been warned. Zack has quite the mouth on him.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing I mention in the chapter. Not Bruiser, Not EverLost, Not Tough Shit. I won a copy of those books, but not the rights. I dont own Frozen either.**

I scan the lockers along the familiar hallway. I notice all their names, idiots. My simple ideas of right and wrong are too fucked up now. Ever since that day. I haven't been the same. I glare at everyone as they pass me. They all regard me with a look of pity, I would yell out, but what's the point, I cant change their idiotic ideas of who they think I am. I just stand by and watch as my once golden reputation is turned to utter, and complete shit before my eyes. Not like I even give a fuck anymore. After everything that happened, how could I?

No. No use dwelling on the past now, you aren't the naive idiot you were back then. I hear a yell of someone getting bullied, Hans, no doubt, back to his old ways. I dont care, our beef is over with, as is his suspension. No use in holding a grudge when you have no ties other then your name to the times before. You also won't blindly rush into conflicts that doesn't involve you, like you used too. No, you're different, changed for the better. No more idiotic decisions, or stupid ties with friends holding you back.

I enter my first hour class, English 12. Where I firs- No! Stop, shut down the memory lane. I wont remember her, she doesnt deserve it. She deserves to stay locked in the ice of her own heart. Her sister, Anna smiles and waves to me, I see her, but I ignore her, sitting down. I can see her frown from my periphrial vision, not like I care.

Then the royal ice bitch herself walks in, looking perfect. As she always does, with an air of superiority surrounding her, like everyone else is blessed to be in her fucking prescence. Idiots, if only they knew how truly cold she was. She glances at me, and offers, what is that? An apologetic smile, inside my head I laugh bitterly to myself. Who is she to think that I need her pathetic apologies, everything between us has been said, no more contact is needed between us. Getting not even a glance from me she sits beside her sister, who greets her with a sad expression. So, I affected both their moods? Idiots, why even care anymore, there's nothing between us, let it go. Then I realize the very irony of my words, those were the same words she used when she first opened up to me, and showed me who she was, after the incident.

Before the memories can take shape I lock them down, then proceed to smother them with thoughts of other trivial things. Like which books I should read next, are my assignments done, of course they are. English is my favorite class, and even though it is my favorite, it doesn't change my daily bitterness, in fact it's actually worse while I'm in here, at least I only have it two days this week.

Miranda walks in, her usual cheery self, but she doesn't sit beside me, no. She goes and sits beside the ice bitch, and her sister. Typical, she hasn't even talked to me. Not that I care, I've learned human company is overrated. I'm done seeking approval from others, because in the long run, what they care about doesn't fucking matter one bit.

Then in walks the only person I can still stand, Rhyme. She still wears clothes too big for her, and a beanie. But why did she have to wear that one? Why bring up painful memories? She sits beside me, and I cannot even look her way, she taps my shoulder and as I look at her, she tilts her head to the side in a cute, and curious way.

I know what she wants. _Why so glum, Zack?_ Thats what she asks me with that look, I glare at her.

"Isn't it obvious Rhyme?" I ask her, she shakes her head, she's not affected by my cold tone, she's used to it by now, I sigh and look at the beanie, that ugly red_ thing_ on her head. She seems to get it and she quickly grabs it off her head, but before she puts it away she looks up, over my shoulder, I give her a curious look, and turn to look over my shoulder. The ice bitch herself, what a joy for me? Isn't life great? Fuck no.

"Rhyme, do you have the assignment done?" She asks in her sickeningly, sweet voice, that I used to love hearing every day. I can tell she's as awkward as I am. Rhyme shakes her head and points her finger at me, maning to say that she planned on getting it from me. "Oh... Well, could I see your paper, Zack?" I'm going to pretend she didn't just ask that, I simply turn away from her, and go into lockdown mode. She sighs. "Zack... Li-" She begins only for the teacher to interrupt, I love you Mrs. Monroes.

"Miss Aren, back to your seat, you may tallk with your boyfriend after class." And I hate you now. Why did you have to say _that_, and remind me of something I'm not proud of in the slightest. Elsa goes back to her seat, sending me a look like I killed her cat, how dare _she_ get to feel sad! She's the one who- No! Stop, no need to bring it up again. Just focus on class, idiot.

The class flies by. I end up letting Rhyme copy my assignment, and I get out of there as soon as I can, like the very room is sucking all the oxygen from the planet. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even focus on the fucking directions for the newest assignment, without feeling those wounded stares sent towards me. I went to my seminar, something I used to enjoy also, but all things come to an end.

I sit in my usual seat, biting back the painful memories and feeling of nostalgia it feels me with. I pull out my book, instantly regretting it. It's_ her_ book, from the beginning of the year, I growl and shove it back in my bag, searching for another. I pull out Bruiser, just another reminder of what _she_ introduced me to. I search some more, finally pulling out a book that didn't remind me of her. Kevin Smith's book, Tough Shit. I smile and begin to read, I start at the beginning of the book.

_'I am a product of Don Smith's balls...'_ I read, and I chuckle to myself. I am so absorbed by the book I don't notice anyone sitting next to me until they speak up.

"Sup, pretty boy." Dethunter greets me, I turn to him, a glare on my face, I'm not in the mood for him today.

"What?" I growl, he only frowns at me, and shrugs looking at his desk awkwardly, before looking at me again.

"Well, I was wondering... Do you want to come to this party this weekend, well... Its not really a party, just a group of guys playing DnD, so you wanna come?" Dethunters asks me, I glare at him, the fucking nerve.

"No." I snap. He frowns and sighs, deeply. He opens his mouth to say something but I abruptly turn away from him cutting off all future conversation between us. Seminar passes by with me in the world of my hero. I move to my next class, I don't feel healed, or better, but maybe- Who am I kidding?

Fuck that, I'm never going back to who I was before. An idiot, a _stupid love struck idiot_. My next class ends before I even realize it, and I find myself back at the commons area, once again I fight back the heavy nostalgic feeling that rises inside me. I choose to forgo the whole lunchroom experience, and go outside. Back to... Our spot? _Fuck no_. I walk away, feeling satisfaction as I spit on the tree I used to go to everyday, for_ her_.

I choose the maze by the school, must have been made over the break. I walk into it, remembering the turns I made so I can get out once class starts, and I sit my ass down, just waiting. And thinking. Not of the past, of the future. My plans, and my hopes and dreams. Anything to block _her_ out of my fucking mind.

"Zack!" I hear Anna's voice squeal, I look up to see her and Kristoff looking down at me, still following her around like a puppy I see, I just glare at them, hoping they'll leave me the Fuck alone. But after a few minutes of them just fucking standing there, waiting with some expectant fucking expressions plastered on their faces, I break down and look at them.

"What?" I snap, hoping it will scare them away, Kristoff looks a little taken aback, but Anna just sighs.

"Can we have lunch with you?" Anna asks me, why so she can report it back to her fucking Bitch of a sister? I sigh and look down.

"Its a free country, do what you want." I say, I can practically feel sadness radiating from Anna as she sits down, Kristoff follows after her. The air between us is thick with awkwardness, and not even the sharpest knife can cut through. Were all silent. I'm too fucking angry over the whole situation, and the fucking unfairness of it all to even want to speak to her, or anyone for that matter. But Anna was different, she almost looked exactly like her fucking sister.

After the outstandingly long, and awesome lunch, can you see the sarcasm here? I headed to my third block class, Theater Arts II. Grand, just fucking great. The second class I hate the most. I see her immediately, and my blood boils in fury as she looks at me, and fucking smiles. Bitch, do you not remember last time we saw each other, do you not remember our last conversation? Fuck you. I ignore her and sit in a corner, by myself. And wait for fucking class to be over. But things like fate are just destined to shit on me aren't they?

Everyone files into the class and Mrs. Marian goes to the front of the room, smiling like she does, she was my favorite teacher lest semester. No I can't wait for her to get over with her stupid fucking lecture. She regards me with a sickening, sympathetic smile, of course she knows, there's not a person in town who doesn't fucking know. The boy who broke the ice queens heart, well Fuck them. They don't know the truth of the fucking situation. The fact that I was the one wh- No! Goddamn shit, stop remembering it!

"I hope you all enjoyed your winter break. And how was the formal everyone?" She asks, I have to hold back a pissed off growl, how was the formal? How was the fucking formal? I didn't fucking go, because some ice Bitch had a change of heart and decided to Fuck me over. So, you tell me how the fucking formal was! But regardless of my fucking thoughts, the class sends a unanimous cheer of happiness her way, the ice bitch was curiously silent, or I would be curious if I wasn't so pissed off, and calloused, and jaded now.

Fuck her, she doesn't even deserve my acknowledgement. She has no fucking power over me now, nor will she ever again. I swear on my fucking life I wont let it happen again. "So I will be pairing you into groups of two." Wait, what, rewind, re-fucking-boot. Partners? A fucking partner assignment? Really, fate. Fuck you. "Elsa Aren and Zack Keire." You have to be fucking kidding me, right. Tell me this is some sick fucking joke, this cant be fucking happening. No. I fucking refuse to accept that this is really my fucking life. But when I pinch myself and I dont wake up, I get pissed off. Fucking shit.

And the Ice Bitch actually comes to sit next to me, I just fucking ignore her, and hope she'll get the fucking hint and leave me the fuck alone. She clears her throat, and it takes all I have not to turn to her. I want to snap but again, she doesn't deserve my words. I want her to leave, I want her to die, then I hate myself for thinking such a thing, then hate myself even more for hating myself for thinking that, it turns into a never ending fucking circle of my own self loathing. Deep down, somewhere I still- No! She dumped you in cold blood, she- Stop fucking remembering it!

"Zack. were supposed to be partners..." Really, captain obvious, I had not a fucking clue! I look up to catch the teacher _Fuck-My-Life's-A-Fucking-Failure's _eye, she regards me with curiosity, and I realize that there's no getting out of this, I look at the Ice-Bitch's face, her wounded expression, a response to my glare no less. I wait for her to speak, I wasn't paying attention to the lecture. "Were supposed to do a scene about an event from winter break." How about when you sorely dumped my ass the day before the formal, that would bring to light a whole new perspective on our current situation, wouldn't it? And I decide to voice my thoughts, to see if I can hurt the Ice Bitch's pride. I could use a pick me up.

"How about you dumping me, that'd be nice to re-enact, wouldn't it?" I snap at her, she looks taken aback, and hurt. Good, that's what I want, and I hate myself again, and the cycle continues. She sighs and looks at me, are those, tears? In her eyes? In her fucking eyes? Tears, from her fucking eyes! Hell no! She lost the fucking right to feel sorry for herself!

"Domi-" Fuck No! Fuck No! Fuck No! I instantly rise from my seat and bolt out of the room, as hot tears sting my eyes, and I hate myself for it! I'm such a fucking pussy! I cant bear to hear that name. She lost the fucking right to say that name! I run to a place where I felt safest. The secret room I discovered with Alexis. I shut the door, and look out the window. The garden looks nice, and peaceful. I sit on the window seat and pull my knees to my chest, fighting off the malestorm of memories fighting to surface in my mind. Good times, and bad. I force all of them down, and try my usual technique of smothering them.

She almost said it. She almost said her old nickname for me! Domino, she called me, that was our thing. She would call me domino, I would call her Queen. But that was the past, none of that mattered now. None of it! It was all a sham, a carefully planned lie, to hurt the new kid. To break him, to destroy him. I suffered ridicule because of her! I defended her! And she has the fucking right to still call me that? Fuck No! My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening, I fight the urge to look up, but in the end my will breaks, and I look up. To see a confused girl.

She was pretty, she looked like a sophomore. She had dark brown hair to her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. Her eyes struck me the most, a beautiful green color, she had freckles slightly. She was wearing a tight green dress that made her eyes pop even more. Her eyes swivled to me confusedly. She must be new, but what idiot gets lost in a school?

"Um, Hi. My name is Angel, and I'm new... and lost. Could you help me?" She asks, I frown at her, bitterly, she looks innocent, well she made a mistake coming here.

"Angel, I'm not the guy you want to talk to." I say, hoping she'll take the hint and leave, sh doesn't only looks at me confused, then her eyes widen and I can feel a motherly vibe coming from her. Shit balls, she advances toward me, babbling.

"Oh, my god. You're crying! Why are you crying? Were you bullied?" Her concern sickens me, and I wish that it didn't but life isnt that simple, and if you think it is, then keep living in your delusions, ignorance is bliss they say. She sits on the seat next to me.

"I'm fine. Seriously, you should go." I say, and I mean it, I want her to go, leave me alone to wallow in my own sadness and memories, but a tiny part, miniscule even wants her to stay, wants someone to comfort me, to fill the deep, dark void left behind when the ice bitch left me. When Angel refuses to move, I give in. Letting the miniscule feeling grow, and take root, infecting the rest of my mind, faster then the fungal disease from The Last of Us. "It's complicated." I say, she should be satisfied, but no. She presses forward, literally, she moves closer to me.

"Tell me about it, make me understand." I look at her, her expression, genuinely concerned, not like the look of pity everyone else gives me. I look down, and she takes my hands, as if that would help me in any way. Surprisingly it does, I can feel myself bonding to her already, what I first thought was motherly instinct, is actually something else, I cant describe it exactlly. It made me trust her, wholly and completely without a doubt in my mind. I find myself spilling everything to her, from the first meeting, to the break up, by the time I finish class is almost over, Angel is silent through the entire explanation.

"She almost said it. So I ran. I was scared." Angel nods thoughtfully, her hands still clasping mine. I look at her desperately, waiting to see if she has any advice, or answers for me.

"I think you should talk to her, a heart-to-heart can usually mend situations like this. I can tell you still love her, just try and let her in. I'm also sure she has a reasonable explanation for doing that." I take in Angel's advice. Talking to her is the last thing I wanted, it would just lead to more pain. It would do more harm than good, I'm sure. I shake my head. Angel sighs. "Then come to me anytime you have a problem. I want to help you, Zack." I feel the smile rising in me before I even realize whats happening, I'm smiling at her, I'm actually happy, I pull Angel in for a hug, despite my sudden mood change, Angel doesn't seem surprised in the least as she returns the hug. For the first time in forever, I feel a small part of the old me still alive and kicking.

**Hey guys, I know, angsty, self-hating chapter. Full of bashing. I didnt particularly enjoy it, mostly because I love Elsa and the others to death, but it was necessary for the story. You understand, dont hate me. This is still very much about Elsa and Zack, just a different type of relationship. Hope you enjoyed or tolerated the chapter. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Girl

**What's up. Still meed opinions on what you guys want to see, or read. First person for these chapters or not? Hope you guys enjoy and a question. Who would you like to make cameo aappearances in this story. It can be anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own frozen, or this is the end, dont sue.**

Zack ended up going home that night without giving Elsa her book. He vowed to get it to her tomorrow. As soon as he entered the house, the sense of utter lonliness set in. He had chosen to move in by himself into a small house.

His parents hed planty money to support him, but he wanted to live alone. He frowned as he set the book down on the coffe table. He wondered what it was about, but refused to read it until he had permission. Elsa had to know it was missing by now, but Zack wasn't sure Anna told her who had it. Regardless Zack didn't want to read it without her permission, it felt like he would be invading her privacy.

So, Zack leaned back into his couch, letting out a sigh. He was bored, and it had only been five minutes since he got home. He missed the constant fighting between his siblings. His twin Jake with his pessimistic views on the world, and his little sister Kathrina with her optimistic view on the world. They constantly fought, and Zack always had to be the peace keeper and break it up. He hated it, and yet he missed it. He wasn't about to move back though, that was several towns over, and an entire different school district, and he would leave Elsa, and everyone else.

He was about to let sleep take him when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was an unnown number, he shrugged and answered it, cautiously.

"Hello?" Zack asks, only to hear a high pitch squeal. Anna.

"Zack! Oh my god I got the number right! Thank goodness, I thought I would have called some old man and he'd be all like 'Don't you dare call this number you trouble makin' kid!' But I didn't and I'm glad, so, what's up?" Anna rambled off at such a fast pace, Zack could barely keep up.

"Anna. What?" Zack asks, he didn't catch half of her words. Anna sighs.

"Sorry. I was just excited. What's up?" Anna asks again, this time Zack hears her, and chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just sitting around. It's really boring here." Zack said, looking around at his house.

"Oh. Well, I could come over, me and I could bring Rhyme, and Elsa. Then we could work on our projects!" Anna says to Zack, who is thrilled, not only at seeing her, but also Rhyme and Elsa. He wanted to get to know both girls better.

"Sounds awesome. Do you want the adress? And how did you get this number?" Zack asks, Anna laughs in such a crazed way, it kind of scares Zack.

"I got the adress, and I have your number because, hello, my daddy founded the school. I have access to all the student numbers. Actually that's because I'm student council president but anyways, see you soon!" Anna says, before hanging up, Zack blinks and looks at his phone with a smile. He looks around, he didn't need to clean. He had barely moved in. All boxes and trash were already outside. Everything was already set up. Moments later there was a knocking on the door, followed by someones voice.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Zack opened the door to see Anna standing there, with a big smile on her face, behind her were Rhyme, and Elsa. Who looked uncomfortable. Zack blinks as his brain tries to comprehend what just happened.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zack asks, confused. So confused that it infected Anna herself, and her face twisted into puzzlement.

"You know what, I really don't know. But were here!" Anna yells throwing his arms around Zack, and hugging him, Zack is surprised, so surprised that he falls down, Anna lands on top of him, a flustered look on her face. "Well, this is awkward, not you, me. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna asks, looking confused as she gets off Zack and helps him up.

"It's fine Anna." Zack reassures her, before looking at Rhyme, who is glaring daggers at both of them, she marches past Anna, making a point to push her out of the way, and hugs Zack, nuzzling into his neck. "Hi Rhyme." Zack says happily, Anna just shrugs, and looks at Elsa, who still lingers by the door.

"Elsa. Come in, he wont bite. I think... will you?" She turns and asks Zack, who laughs.

"Course not. Come in." Zack says, Elsa doesn't look relieved but comes in, shutting the door behind her quietly. She looks uncomfortably at Zack, remembering their last encounter. He saved her, but still looked frightened.

"Nice place you got here. Where are your parents?" Anna asks, bouncing on the couch.

"I live alone. I moved out a few weeks ago. My dad said. 'Son, you're eighteen. Now, pack your shit, you're not living here.' So I left. They still support me, and my dad was joking. But I wanted to live alone. To prove I could." Zack explains, as he tries to walk, but Rhyme refuses to let go of him, she clings to him like he might vanish if she doesn't.

"Oh. Well, cool. So, Rhyme. Let's get to work, so Zack and Elsa can work." Anna says, getting off the couch and pulling Rhyme away from Zack, he decides to sit on the love seat, and Elsa moves to sit with him, but still uncomfortable. Zack leans forward and grabs her book, he holds it out to her.

"You left it behind at lunch. I picked it up for you." Zack explains, Elsa nods as she takes the book and puts it in her backpack, while pulling out a notebook.

"Thank you, Zack." Elsa says quietly, Zack smiles. She begins to show him her notebook, and her plan for the project. They still weren't friends, but Zack was glad they weren't enemies. About an hour into work they became bored, Anna wanted to watch a movie.

"We should watch 'This is the end' It's so funny!" Anna says enthusiastically, Zack looks to Rhyme.

"Rhyme, are you up for it? It's really dirty." Zack warns, Rhyme shrugs and hugs him, showing him that if it gets too bad she can hold him and everything will be okay. Zack turns to Anna. "Sure."

"Sweet!" Anna squeals putting the dvd in and jumping on Zack's lap, she hugs him in a friendly way. Rhyme glares at her and starts lightly smacking her, Anna turns to Rhyme. "Ow, what?" Anna asks, Rhyme's eyes say very clearly. Get-Off-My-Boyfriend! Anna shrugs. "He's cuddly. Elsa! Come sit on Zack!" Anna yells, Elsa shakes her head.

"No thank you. I'm fine here." Elsa says, with a small smile. Rhyme still glares at Anna when she refuses to get off of Zack.

"Wow. Rhyme you are possessive, what is he? Your boyfriend?" Anna asks, Rhyme nods, Anna looks at her confused, then to Zack for comfirmation.

"Yeah, we kind of started dating this morning." Zack tells her, Anna tries to look as if it doesnt effect her, but as she looks away from Zack she feels a deep regret.

"I'm sorry." Anna meekly apopogizes, then she gets up. "I'm not sure I feel like watching a movie, I'm tired. Elsa you coming?" Anna asks, Elsa nods, then stands up.

"Thank you for having us Zack." Elsa says politely. Zack nods and smiles at her, then she and Anna leave Rhyme and Zack alone, Rhyme shamelessly sits in Zack's lap and curls up, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, and nuzzling into it. She kisses Zack on the cheek.

Then at Zack's lack of response she pulls away so she can look at him. Zack can she her eyes pondering. Why didn't you respond? Then it dawns on her. Zack didn't really want to be with her. She gets up.

"Rhyme? What's wrong?" Zack asks, Rhyme grabs a notebook, she writes.

"You aren't interested in me are you?" Zack reads it, and frowns, becuase it's true. He liked her as a friend, but nothing more.

"Rhyme, I think of you as a friend." Zack told her, and it stung, it hurt her, but she would do anything to stay his friend. She nodded, then smiled. "You mean you're okay with that? Being just friends?" Zack asked, Rhyme nodded, and held her arms out to him, he smiled and hugged the girl, before she left his house.

The next day was a Green day, which meant that Zack's classes would be different, the school was block scheduled. He had his first block with Anna, so they sat together.

"Just us today huh?" Anna asks, Zack looks around and nods.

"I guess so. How was your night, after you left?" Zack asked her, she frowns a bit.

"Alright I guess, how was yours with Rhyme?" Anna asks, bitterness in her voice.

"Wasn't a night with Rhyme, she left right after you did. We broke up." Zack informs her, and Anna perks up a little bit.

"Really?" Anna asks, hope present in her voice, Zack doesn't know why, but he also won't ask.

"Yeah. I don't really like her, like that." Zack tells Anna, who squeals in delight and hugs him. He blushes. He was attracted to Anna, but he thought she was into Kristoff. "What's this about?" Zack asks Anna, who pulls away, even though her cheeks were usually rosy anyway Zack could tell she was blushing.

"Sorry, I just, well... Can I say something crazy?" Anna asks, Zack shrugs. "I really like you. Like a lot. And do you wanna go out with me?" Anna asks, Zack tries to believe he just heard that.

"Are you serious? Don't you like Kristoff?" Zack asks, Anna frowns.

"Well, he's a friend. I just... Feel so close to you." Anna proclaims Zack smiles, relieved.

"Really?" Anna nods enthusiastically, Zack smiles. "I'm glad." Zack tells her, and she squeals and hugs him again.

"So... Does that mean that... We are in fact, dating?" Anna asks, Zack shrugs.

"I guess it does..." Zack says, still in shock.

"Does that mean we can make out?" Anna asks, Zack blinks in shock.

"Slow down there feisty pants, we just got together, we don't have to rush it." Zack says, sarcastically, Anna laughs.

"Okay, yeah. Sorry... But can we?" Anna asks, Zack laughs at her persistence.

"Sure, how about tonight. I'm not sure the teacher would appreciate watching." Zack tells Anna, who shrugs.

"Fine. But you better pull through." Anna says, pointing her finer in Zack's face, he laughs at her antics.

"Pinkie swear." Zack tells her, holding out his pinkie, she nods.

"Good. A binding contract." Anna says sarcastically, as she wraps her pinkie around his. The rest of class is boring and uneventful. Seminar passes along with second block, until lunchtime rolls around. Zack sits beside Anna, who is thoroughly explaining the morning to Kristoff.

"What's up?" Zack asks the two, Anna squeals in delight when she sees him, and hugs him.

"Kristoff you remember Zack." Anna says, her arm around Zack, Kristoff nods and smiles.

"Yeah." Kristoff answers, Zack smiles.

"How are you Anna?" Zack asks his new girlfriend, she smiles up at him.

"I'm great. Better even, now that you're here." Anna says, Miranda comes over, dragging Tanner with her.

"Hi guys, can we sit? Good, thanks." Miranda says, sitting down, pulling Tanner with her.

"I apologize for my sisters actions. Some people are beyond help." He glances at his sister then a quick glance to Zack and Anna. "Where's Rhyme, you know your girlfriend, Zack?" Tanner asks, Zack is confused.

"I don't know, we broke up last night. How did you even know we were dating?" Zack asks, Tanner jerks a thumb toward his sister.

"Loudmouth told me." Tanner says, Miranda gasps and hits her brother on the arm.

"Fuck you. You... You... Oh, just Fuck you." Miranda pouts, Zack laughs at her.

"You two always fight?" Kristoff asks, Tanner nods, and Miranda shakes her head.

"Yes. She always has to turn small things into arguments." Tanner says, and by the look on Miranda's face, they can tell its true.

"You liar, why do you always lie so much? It's fucked up." Miranda counters, and Tanner sighs.

"I'm not lying brat." Tanner responds, Miranda glares at him.

"I'm not a fucking brat!" Miranda yells, Tanner glares at her.

"Stop yelling." Tanner commands, Miranda looks offended.

"I'm not fucking yelling!" Miranda yells, Tanner just sighs and decides to leave her be.

"This table seems to be loud, can I join?" Alexis asks, Miranda nods, and pats the seat next to her, Alexis sits down next to her.

"So, Zack... Are we still on for tonight?" Anna asks, Zack smiles amd decides to play with one of her braids.

"Gee, Anna. Do you have to ask?" Zack asks her, she nods. He smiles. "Of course we are." Zack tells her.

"Ooh, since I went to your house last night, you should come over tonight!" Anna exclaims, Zack thinks it over.

"Will your parents be okay with that?" Zack asks, going over to the man who owns this school's house with intentions of making out with his daughter didn't seem too smart to Zack, he didn't want to get expelled. Anna nods.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Anna tells him, and he decides to trust her.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you." Zack says, making Anna smile and hug him. The rest of the day is uneventful, and after school Zack meets up with Anna.

"So, you riding with me?" Anna asks, Zack looks worriedly to his car.

"What if my car gets keyed?" Zack asks, he loved his car.

"It'll be fine, and I'll pay for the damage, please?" Anna pleads with a puppy dog look, Zack smiles at her.

"Fine, but what about Elsa?" Zack asks, looking around. If you asked Zack, Anna would be his dream girl. She was funny, eager, and adorable. She was a dork, and wasn't afraid of what people thought of her, she was his perfect girl. But Elsa had a level of mysteriousness about her that was intriguing.

"She was sick today." Anna tells him, he nods, and gets in the passenger seat. Anna drives them to her house. They get out of the car and Zack meets Anna's parents.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Aren asks, Anna pulls Zack closet and holds his arm.

"This is Zack, my new boyfriend!" Anna squeals, Zack blushes and smiles at the woman. He extends his hand to shake, Mrs. Aren shakes his hand, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Zack." Mrs. Aren says, before Mr. Aren shakes his hand.

"Hello. I trust your intentions are pure." Mr. Aren says, almost in a threatening tone. Zack nods.

"I assure you, they are." Zack tells him, shaking his hand. He was lying. But he didn't show it in the slightest. Once the meet and greet is over, Anna drags Zack into her room and locks the door, she jumps on him, and they fall on the bed.

"Whew, you're comfortable to lay on, you know that?" Anna asks, Zack chuckles.

"Never had a chance to find out." Zack tells her, Anna giggles.

"You're funny. But we should really make out now." Anna tells him, excitedly, he smiles, and leans up, kissing her, they begin making out, and Zack ends up flipping their position so he's on top. He stops to look down at Anna.

"Hey beautiful." He says in a low voice, playing with one of her braids, she smiles at him.

"Hey sexy." Anna replies in a husky voice, just as Zack leans down there's a knock on the door, and it's opened by Elsa, who gasps at the sight.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I know you probably werent expecting it, but trust me. It is essential to the story. Review if you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupidity, Love, and a Fight

**Hey guys this is a long time coming, it took me a while to find the right words, and when I did I had to work on my other stories, and school fucked with me. Well, Its summer and now I can mamage my time easier. But Hollywood Hearts is a maximum priority story right now. Frozen Hearts is second to that. So Ill update this when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, Dont Speak, or Faking It. I wish I did, love that movie. Love that song, and Faking It is my favorite 30 min. Tv show. Dont sue. Cunts.**

Angel. She was now my anchor to what I what once was. Who I once was. but was it a good thing to remember your own stupidity? No. It's not. Not when you know you cant learn from it. And the fact that she was able to destroy you. To decimate you. No one had done that before. Anna, she didn't count, that was just an idiotic desire from both of you. Rhyme, I'm surprised she talks to me, but she just wont leave me, no matter what we are. She's like Kathrina, a sister, but not a total bitch.

Angel regards me with a curious look, I glare at her, unintentionally. She doesn't hold it against me. She just holds me close, to make sure I'm okay. She was so concerned for me, yet she just met me. She also knew my whole story. The story of the boy with a heart of crystal, beautiful, and fragile. Who turned to negative emotions to protect himself from being hurt again. Still an idiot.

The rest of the day passes by, uneventful. Thankfully. I go to my lonely household, and find Rhyme on my doorstep, she jumps up when she sees me and hugs me, she had no limits. I open the door for her.

"What?" I ask, my harsh tone betraying my true emotions. I was ecstatic to see Rhyme. Just telling Angel of our short time dating, brought me back to that time, where I cared about Rhyme. I wanted to see Anna too, and apologize for what happened between us. Truth be told we were a great couple. Stayed together longer then either of us wanted. But we loved eachother, it was just a different kind of love compared to my love for Elsa.

Rhyme tilts her head and glares at me, I know what she means. "I wanted to hang out, that a crime?" Funny, I had become so good at deciphering her true meaning behind her actions. The slight way she shifted from foot to foot when she was nervous about asking me something. The way she always tilted her head when asking a question. Sometimes she was vague, but when she flipped me off that always had a clear meaning.

"No. I'm just surprised is all." I tell her, happy that my voice is no longer hostile, but just passive. Accepting, she smiles and taps my nose before walking through the house, she glances at my music system, and gasps, she points to it, demanding an explanation for the song. "Yes. I was listening to 'Don't Speak'. Don't you give me shit either, I have a fucking right to be hurt." I say, regaining my hostile tone once again, she shrugs, and raises her arms in mock defeat, but I still catch a ghost of a smile on her face.

We settle into the living room, I sit on the couch, and Rhyme sits on the other end, bouncing her knees, childishly. Like she's expecting something. She looks at me, her expression, and meaning clear. "Boring!" I glare at her. If she had a better idea of what to do, she could easily do it. And I regret it the next second, because she jumps up, and pulls me along with her.

"What?" I hiss at her, she glares at me, I know what she means to say. And it fucking annoys me.

"You never do anything, and we're going out!" Rhyme, I don't like you. But I just let her do what she wants, as she drags me out of my house, locking it with the key she took from me. I must be crazy to actually be going along with her. She gets in her car, I ride in the passenger seat, and she drives us to an ice skating rink. Really? I turn to glare at her.

"Rhyme, why are we here?" I demand, she looks around panicked for a few moments, and I decide I'm going to leave. "Fine. I'm leaving." I say, unbuckling my seat belt and opening the door until Rhyme puts her hand against my chest, and stops me, I glare at her. She looks panicked for another moment, then decides to do something stupid. She leans forward and kisses me, I blink several times, trying to comprehend my situation, I don't even notice the car pulling up beside us until it's too late...

Rhyme breaks off the kiss, and a small part of me finds myself missing the soft feel of her lips against my own. I dismiss it as my teenaged horemones raging, what guy wouldn't want to kiss a cute girl? But she was my friend, so I couldn't give into temptation. When everything got bad. The window on my side was tapped repeatedly, until they just pulled the door open, and pulled me out. I feel my chlothes being dusted off.

Anna. Why? God, or gods, or Zeus, or the dancing bear in the sky, why do you hate me so? Why, what is the purpose of this? I glare at the red haired girl, she just continues to dust me off, and Kristoff stands behind her looking uncomfortable. Perhaps a bit regretful at his decision to come along.

"Anna. What the hell are you doing?" I ask, anger in my tone, Anna, just looks up and smiles at me, then kisses my cheek and whispers.

"Making sure your're ready." Then she continues to dust me off, albeit excessively. I glare at Kristoff.

"What is she talking about?" I ask Kristoff, who looks surprised I spoke to him. He might be the biggest fool out of the four of us. Or maybe it's Anna...

"Um... uh... Anna... should I-" He starts. Before Anna clamps her hand over his mouth.

"No! Bad, go inside, make sure they have enough ice!" Anna stretches the word Ice, meaning something must be up, I hope it's not something stupid like trying to get me and the ice bitch together again... Anna wouldn't do that would she? She wouldn't dare... Or would she?

Kristoff raises his hand in mock defeat, and leaves, Rhyme jumps out of the car and follows him, poking him all the way, it would have been funny, if Anna wasn't so... Well... Annoying, and distracting, what was she doing?

"Anna, tell me or I'll leave." I say, grabbing her hands, offering her one chance to tell me the truth, she looks panicked for a second then shrugs.

"You want the truth?" Anna asks, I blink at her, really? Anna, really, isn't it obvious you dumbass? I sigh, asking all those things with that one gesture, she must understand me because she clears her throat, and puts on her serious face, that looks like she's holding her breath for fear of saying something wrong, like all her brain power is focused on holding the face, and telling the truth.

"There may, or may not be a plan that I may, or may not be apart of, that involves you and Elsa. But, it may, or may not be real, so I wouldn't, or would think about it too much." Anna told me, I frown at her, really? Anna, jesus fucking christ.

"You aren't serious are you?" I ask, she just shrugs, looking unsure. I run a hand through my hair, frustrated. She couldnt really be trying this.

"Zack, look at it like this. I'm your friend, I want to be close like we were. I thought we agreed to be friends after our breakup. So, after our individual break ups why cant we be friends still? You know, two broken hearts, that sorta thing." Anna said, in a desperate tone, I take in her words. I did want to have another friend, and I did miss Anna... But did I miss her because I wanted her to be my friend, or becasue I wanted to be with her again? I thought I was over her, but seeing her now, it's different, I want her... And I know I shouldnt feel that way.

"You're saying that you had your heart broken?" I ask, she nods, then looks longingly at the doors of the ice rink. "You love him." I say, not asking a question, but stating a fact. She nods.

"I do. And you love her." Anna responded, and it hurt, mostly because it was true. I did still love her, but I was so furious and confused I didn't want to admit it to myself, but it's still there, and I fear it always will be.

"Yeah..." I say, and just by saying that I feel better, I feel less angry, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. What irony, the girl who I promised I would always be friends with, who I used to date. I abandoned her because of something her sister did? What an idiot, maybe I'm the biggest idiot between the four of us...

"So... A new start?" She asks me, I look at her and smile. A New Start, that sounds nice. I hug her, nodding my acceptence. And just like that, a bridge between us is rebuilt. We were friends again, and just like the first time. We would help eachother get our respective lovers back. I would help Anna with Kristoff, and I knew she would help me with Elsa. I realize that what I had mistaken as want for Anna was actually want for her to assist me in helping me reclaim my lost love. I would get Elsa back, and when I did I would demand an explanation. And it better be a damn well good one, because if not, I could easily move on. After all Alexis expressed an interest in me.

"So, how many people are apart of your scheme?" I ask Anna, who shrugs. I swear, if she has the entire group wasting their time on this, I swear I would kill her.

"Just... Me, Kristoff, Rhyme, Miranda, Alexis, Dethunter, and this Angel girl." She tells me. The whole group with the exception of Tanner, who I'm sure doesn't really care. Or if he does he is busy. I glare at her. I want to kill her, but murder takes too much energy.

"So... Everyone who isnt Tanner?" I ask, exhausted already. The question is: Does Elsa know about this stupid and loving plan? Probably not, she would probably end up sending another temporary winter across the land. Seriously, why did the people I talk to have to be, oh I don't know... Idiotic?

"I asked him but he said, and I quote. 'No. You shouldn't get involved with things that dont concern you. Leave it be.' So I told him that..." I stopped listening to her. As soon as she pulled up in her car. The Ice-Bitch herself. I dont know if she saw me yet. She got out of the car. Elegant, demure. Then she closed her door, and strode into the ice rink, not even seeing me, or Anna. I know she didn't see us, because it probably would've started snowing if she did. She panicked too much.

"Anna." I say, stopping her rambling, she looks at me, mid-hand gesture, and word. She stands up, trying to look composed. Nothing ever changes huh? "Since you insisted on engineering this little, albeit idiotic plan. We should go initiate it." I say, pointing to the Ice-Bitch's car. And yes, she will remain the Ice-Bitch until I see fit to call her anythng but. I forgave Anna, not her.

"Oh! I see! Yeah, lets go! Come on! Hurry up!" Anna yells, too fast for me to do anything at all, she pulls me along, and into the Ice Rink. Let's get this stupidity started I guess. All because of some stupid ex-girlfriends plan. The air is cold, expected. But there's something familiar. The cold of panic I've learned is different then a normal cold. This is evident by the surprised reaction of the Ice-Bitch. As she spots the almost-complete group.

As we walk up to the group the Ice-Bitch turns around and spots us, I can practically see her bristle, she has always been jealous of me and Anna, anytime we did anything together. I smile evilly and wrap my arm around Anna yup there it is. The Look. She always gets that same look every time too.

"Hey!" Alexis yells as she spots us, Anna waves and runs off to her. I hold my staring contest with the Ice-Bitch for another moment before going to sit next to Rhyme, who had saved me a spot next to her. And to my utter horror you-know-who sits right across from me, she manages a small smile in my direction, I shoot her a glare. Nuh uh, if she wants to be nice, I'm gonna at least have some fun putting her through hell.

"So, everyone. Should we get started?" Anna asks, excited, when she finishes her conversation with Alexis, I roll my eyes, Anna didn't even know how to skate, the last time she tried to learn we ended up fighting because of Ice-Bitch. Dethunter yawns, and not-so-subtlety wrapped his arm around Angel, who politely shrugged out of his grasp, smooth girl.

"Anna. What is this about? You know you cant skate." Ice-Bitch said, Anna gives a not-so-subtle look at me, idiot. She could be so stupid sometimes I swear. Ice-Bitch doesn't seem to connect the dots. But she does turn to me. "Zack, what is this about?" She asked me, I glare at her.

"Not a fucking clue." I say, my tone veiled thick with venom. Miranda looks unusually uncomfortable. When two unlikely saviors enter the Ice-Rink. The school's cutest couple. Karmy. As Miranda had dubbed them. Karma and Amy, the schools only openly gay, lesbian couple. They were deemed homecoming out Queens. Ive always had a soft spot for them.

"Amy, come on!" Karma complains as she pulls her girlfriend onto the Ice. Amy, glares at her.

"Karma, you know I cant skate!" Amy retorts, Karma ignores her and pulls her some more, causing them both to fall down. I smile at the scene, they really were cute together. The next thing I know, Rhyme is pulling me up, and Dethunter is pulling Ice-Bitch up. We both have a pair of skates shoved into our hands, I reluctantly put them on and get on the Ice. Anna clings to me for dear life, like Rhyme did that first day of school.

"So, are you enjoying this?" Anna asked me, I regard her with a look. What exactly did she mean? Was I enjoying this closeness between us? The ambush she set up? Being around Arendelle Highs cutest couple?

"What do you mean Anna?" I ask, she smiles at me, and leans her head on my chest. Was she crazy didn't we just say earlier that we would help each other get our lovers back, why was she doing this?

"I know we said we'd help each other get our-" I stop Anna there. I wouldn't let her do this.

"Stop. You know it won't work out. We can't date again." I say, and she blinks, and shakes her head.

"What? No. I didn't mean I wanted to date you..." Anna told me, now I was confused, I look at her for answers. "I meant we should fake date." Oh my fucking god Anna, you've got to be fucking shitting me. I sigh.

"What the Fuck do you mean?" I ask her, her eyes begin to glow with a familiar mischeviousness.

"I mean. Its like, making them jealous. Kristoff sees me with you, he will want me more, and vice versa for Elsa." Anna explained. Her plan was cheesy, and idiotic, and it just might work.

"That sounds so crazy that it actually makes sense." I tell her, she smiles and hugs me.

"Oh Zack of course we can go out again!" She yelled as she hugged me, effectively earning everyone's attention, Kristoff looks put off, as does the Ice-Bitch. Dethunter gives us a wolf whistle.

"Yeah, go Zack!" He yelled, I glare at him, he just shrugs. He also caught the attention of Amy and Karma who skated up to us.

"Oh, hey Zack, Anna. You're back together!" Karma said, happily, Amy looked uncomfortable. Well, Anna made her that way.

"Yeah. We are." I say, effectively faking enthusiasm. They buy it, when an unexpected guest shows up at their side, well, two of them. Shane and Liam. Shane was a popular boy, who was openly gay, and Liam was his straight best friend, player who had been with most girls at the school. With the exception of Anna, Ice-Bitch, Miranda, and Angel now. Alexis had hooked up with him.

"There's my second favorite heterosexual." Shane said as he greeted me. He was also privileged to not get on my shit list because he promised on his Gay Scouts Honor that he wouldn't. Liam waved, he and I got along, but he was jealous because I had done what he couldn't.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Anna asked, Shane smiled at her.

"Just going out. Did you bring Tanner with you?" Shane asked, he and Tanner had been playing hard to get back and forth since the beginning of the year. It was Tanner's turn.

"No. He refused to come." Anna said, Shane frowned but then shrugged. He always had a positive vide about him.

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him tomorrow at school. Well we've got to jet. Congrats on getting back together guys!" Then Shane skated off, Liam followed behind. Sometime in the conversation Amy had pulled Karma away. I look at Anna, who seemed happy.

"So, I guess we're together again?" I ask, she nods, but winks at me, she was so cheesy at times.

"Yup." Then she lens up and whispers into my ear. "You should kiss me, it would drive them bonkers." Anna pulled back, to see my reaction. What did I have to lose? We had already kissed many times. Among other things... Keep it clean. I leaned down and kissed her, with all the passion we had been missing since we broke up.

"Get a room!" Dethunter yelled, as our simple act turned into real passion, a real kiss. I was half tempted to really take her back, until everything came crashing down. In the next moment I was pulled away from Anna, by someone bigger then me. Kristoff, he looked furious, I smiled this is exactly what we wanted to happen.

"Stay away from her!" Kristoff yelled, and just because of that, something in me snapped. I did not like being yelled at, not in the slightest. I shoved him back, and he fell on the ice. But he quickly got up, and swung at me, my reaction time wasn't fast enough and I got hit right in the nose, after a few seconds of holding my nose, I lunged at him, taking him down again, I start hitting him. Nose, mouth. Anything, but everything I do, he does the same, we begin to roll around on the ground after a few seconds, and in about four seconds after that I am pulled off by Dethunter.

"Guys, what the hell?" Dethunter asked, Anna didn't know what to do, she was frozen on the spot, her eyes kept darting from me to Kristoff. Everyone was in shock, it used to be me and Kristoff were really good friends.

"Why couldn't you just stay away from her?" Kristoff asked me, his voice was muffled because he was holding his nose with his hand. I glare at him.

"Why do you care. I thought you were broken up with her. You shouldn't have a problem if me and her date, unless of course pathetic little Kristoff has feelings for her." I retort, mustering as much venom in my voice as I can. He looks taken aback.

"And what if I do?" Kristoff asked, inside I was cheering, victory, but something was still off.

"Then lets Ask Anna." I suggest, Anna snaps out of her stupor and looks at me, a asking what I was talking about. I tell her in the most simplest forms.

"So, Anna. Who's it gonna be?" Kristoff asked, Anna looks panicked. Her eyes looks panicked, she just looks well, panicked.

"Um... Well... I choose... Zack." Anna said, Kristoff looks heartbroken and he runs out of the ice rink. I look at Anna, completely surprised, as she walked up and hugged me.

"What the hell was that?" I whisper into her ear, furious. She just starts crying, and I stroke her head. Telling her soothing things. We both decide to go sit down, and take off the skates. The others stay out on the ice.

"I'm sorry." Anna told me, I pull away so I can look at her.

"Why did you do that Anna?" I ask, she looks down and shrugs, she starts tracing circles on the bench with her finger.

"I... I don't know... In the moment I shut down all logic, and I just let my heart decide. Do I want to be with someone who dumped me, or do I want to be with someone who was always there for me." Anna said, and she hugged me tighter. I think over her words. They were true. Kristoff broke up with her, and Elsa broke up with me. Me and Anna have stayed friends after our break up. Why not give it another try.

"Anna. Do you want to try this again? Like for real?" I ask her, she nods vigorously in my grasp, I smile and push her away slightly, making her pout at me, I laugh and lean in to kiss her, when our lips connect it was just like the old times, we were in love. I didn't even care about Elsa anymore, and maybe that was the first step to fully forgiving her. We weren't in love. But we could be friends.

**Awe, dats nice. Zack and Anna are back together again. Yes I did put Amy, Karma, Shane, and Liam from Mtvs Show Faking It. Yes, Zack and Kristoff had a fight. Both of them are hurt in about the same ways. I hope you enjoyed and that this can tie you over for awhile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Party Invites

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I say that everytime dont I? Yeah. Im pretty sure I do. Who else is excited for Dragon Age: Inquisition? I cannot wait for that game. Anyway. I do have some news that might hinder all my progress for everything. Im starting at my new job next week probably. So that might slow me down. Bear with me guys. Ill try my best to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen, or Amy, Karma, or Shane. Or Dragon Age:Inquisition n**

"Um... I should probably come back later." Elsa said, and abruptly left the room, before Zack or Anna could say anything. They exchanged a worried look.

"That was terribly awkward." Zack said, Anna nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd walk in. Usually if the doors closed to either of our rooms the other doesn't try to come in." Anna told Zack, who frowned.

"That's sad." He said, Anna nodded.

"I've tried for years to spend more time with Elsa, but she always pushes me away." Anna told him, he gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her.

"Anna. I'll always be here for you." Zack said, Anna smiled and kissed his cheek.

"And I'll always be here for you Zack." Anna told him, he smiled. Just then Anna's phone went off. She checked it to see that Rhyme had texted her. "Rhyme is outside. She wants me to let her in. I completely forgot about the project." Anna rambled off, Zack shook his head.

"Its fine Anna. I'm sure... Well seeing Elsa right now would be awkward. But I think I can manage so you can work with Rhyme on your project." Zack said, Anna smiled.

"You're too nice. Ill make it up to you. I promise." Anna said, kissing Zack, one last time before they both exit the room. Zack knocks on Elsa's door, as Anna goes to let Rhyme in.

"Yes?" Elsa yelled from inside the door.

"Its me, Zack. I was wondering if you wanted to work on our project?" Zack asked through the door. For a minute or two he heard nothing, then the door was opened and he was let in. Elsa smiled at him politely, they sat on the bed and started working.

"So, you're with Anna now?" Elsa asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier." Zack apologized. Elsa shrugged.

"I shouldn't have just walked in like that." Elsa apologized. Zack shook his head.

"It was still wrong of me to just-" Zack is interrupted by Elsa.

"Okay. We both were at fault. But we need to stop apologizing. Lets just get this project done." Elsa told him, Zack chuckled and nodded.

"Okay. Deal. So, are you dating anyone?" Zack asked, Elsa gave him a look. "Were supposed to get to know each other. It is kinda important to know." Zack defended his question, Elsa nodded.

"You're right. No, I am not dating anyone. And I know you're dating Anna. So those questions are over with. You are dating her right, because if this is just some random hookup so you can brag to your friends later because I'll castrate you." Elsa threatened, Zack held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I swear. Elsa. I'm serious about her. There's no need for genital mutilation." Zack told her, Elsa laughed.

"Good. So, what are your favorite sports?" Elsa asked, Zack laughed.

"I hate sports. Actually. You?" Zack told her, she shrugged.

"I feel the same way." Elsa told him, he nodded.

"So, any favorite movies?" Zack asked her, she thought for a moment.

"I like... The Notebook. That's probably my favorite movie." Elsa told him he nodded.

"I'm a fan of This is the End, and anything by Kevin Smith is a instant favorite of mine." Zack told her. Then he begins to wonder about something. "How do you think Anna and Rhyme are doing this project?" Zack asked.

"I'm pretty sure Rhyme just writes her answers and questions down." Elsa told him, he nodded.

"I don't know why I was confused about that... Eh,who cares." Zack said, Elsa nodded. They continued to do their project and actually ended up finishing it before Dinner. They went and ate with Anna, Rhyme, and Mr. And Mrs. Aren.

"So, how are those projects coming along?" Mrs. Aren asked.

"Good. Me and Zack actually finished ours." Elsa said, Mr. Aren nodded.

"Good work. Anna?" Mr. Aren asked.

"We... Are... Almost done, maybe..." Anna said, she was sitting next to Zack, holding his hand under the table.

"You're so irresponsible." Zack tells his girlfriend, who pouts at him, playfully.

"Meanie!" Anna whines, Zack laughed. Mr. Aren coughed uncomfortably.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mr. Aren asked.

"We started just today actually." Anna told her father.

"So, when you said New. You meant New, New." Mrs. Aren said, Anna nodded excited. The rest of the dinner passed by without any drama. Rhyme drove Zack to the school to get his car. When he got home that night he just fell asleep on his bed. The next day he was ambushed before he entered the school again.

"No! And that's final!" A blonde girl yelled, Zack looked over at her. She seemed to be fighting with a brown haired girl.

"Why not?" The brunette asked. The blonde tilted her head in an annoyed manner.

"Because I don't even like this school during the day, I doubt I'd like it better at night when everyone is drunk." The blonde defended. Zack walked over to see what they were talking about. Until he spotted Hans walking towards the entrance. Right after Elsa. Zack glared after him, and decided to follow. He caught up easily, before Hans could do anything, Zack stepped between them.

"Hans. What are you doing?" Zack demanded. Hans laughed at him.

"What. The new kid standing up for another freak. You're not going to last too long in this school if you keep it up." Hans told him, stepping close to Zack, threateningly.

"I would back off. All this bullying crap is so 1990s." A boy said, walking and standing next to Zack. His hair was spiked up in a stylish way. And he had an arrogant smirk.

"Shane. The schools little pet." Hans said.

"Excuse me, I'm no pet. But, you happen to be a tool." Shane told him, Hans shook his head.

"I'll be seeing you later Elsa." Hans said, then walked away. Zack turned to Shane.

"Thanks for that." Zack said, Shane shrugged.

"Hey, I'll do anything for a cutie like you." Shane told him, Zack blinked.

"Um... Yeah. Sorry I have a girlfriend." Zack told him. Shane shrugged.

"Too bad. Anyway, you should totally come to my party on Friday. Its going to be sweet." Shane told Zack.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Ill ask Anna about it when I see her." Zack told Shane, who nodded and waved goodbye. Zack turned to Elsa.

"You just got hit on, by a guy." Elsa said, laughing slightly, Zack shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. My friend Tanner is gay. He tried to put the moves on me once." Zack said, Elsa started laughing.

"Really, what did you do?" Elsa asked, Zack shrugged.

"I kinda hit him. Were cool now, but still." Zack said, Elsa smiled at him.

"I see. Well, we should get to class. Its starting soon." Elsa said, Zack nodded.

"I agree. Lets go." Zack said, and the two of them walked to class together. When they got there most seats were open, so Zack decided to sit next to Anna, and Elsa.

"What kept you two so long?" Anna asked, Zack shrugged, but Elsa decided to fill Anna in.

"A guy hit on Zack." Elsa said, Anna started laughing hysterically.

"Who?" Anna asked after her hysterical laughing fit.

"Shane Harvey." Zack told her, Anna nearly fell out of her chair.

"He's the most popular guy in school! He has this party this Friday, and its going to be off the hook, but I'm not invited." Anna rambled off, Zack smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Actually about that, would you like to go to Shane Harvey's party on Friday, he invited us." Zack told her, Anna squealed in pure delight and hugged him, almost cursing him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes!" Anna yelled, getting the entire class to look at them. Just then the teacher entered the room.

"Class, settle down. Now, who has their projects done?" The teacher asked. The class went by, most people were finished with their projects. So the teacher decided to let them pick the next assignment. It would be a writing assignment about the latest book you read.

"This is gonna be so hard!" Miranda complained in seminar, Zack shook his head.

"Its just because you never read books, don't be so dramatic." Zack told her, she glared at him.

"You. Are an asshole at times." Miranda tells him, he shrugs.

"Anna doesn't seem to think so. She did agree to date me." Zack reminded Miranda. She shakes her head.

"Simple mind manipulation. You made her do it with your mind powers." Miranda says, as if he did it all the time... Or even had mind powers.

"You really try to sell that I can just manipulate people's feelings don't you. That's the same thing you said about Me and Paula." Zack told her. Miranda just shrugs.

"No. That was just the siren call of a slut." She said, Zack blinks.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"Paula. She was a slut. Remember right after you started dating you found her in bed with Jake." Miranda told Zack, who nodded.

"Yeah. I never really was into her all that much now that you mention it." Zack said. Miranda nodded. They didn't talk for a few minutes, then Miranda gasped.

"Omfg! Did you know that Shane Harvey is having a party, and he didn't invite me!" Miranda bluffs out of nowhere, Zack laughs.

"I did hear about the party. I'm going with Anna." Zack told her.

"Ooh, to crash it? Can I help?" Miranda asked, Zack shook his head.

"No. Shane invited me." Zack told her, and she grabbed him.

"And you didn't tell him that I wanted to come? What kind of best friend are you?" Miranda asked, Zack glared at her.

"Miranda. You aren't my best friend. That's Jarcus." Zack told her.

"I'm your girl best friend." Miranda told him.

"I think that's Anna. Since she's my girlfriend. And she doesn't insult me in strange random ways." Zack said to Miranda.

"Well. Fine. Go to the party without me while I slip into social obscurity." Miranda said, dramatically. Zack shakes his head.

"Just be quiet. And stop being so dramatic." Zack told her. The rest of seminar passed, along with an uneventful second block. So, it was lunch time now, Zack, Anna, Elsa, Miranda, Tanner, Kristoff, and Alexis were sitting at a table together.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us Elsa." Anna said, she was holding Zack's hand and swinging it side to side. Miranda was up getting some ketchup.

"Me too Anna." Elsa said, smiling at her sister. Anna continued to swing Zack's hand, until he looked at her. Questioningly.

"Anna. What are you doing?" Zack asked, Anna shrugged, and pecked him with a quick kiss. When Shane walks up to the table.

"Hey. Here's the address in case you didn't know. My number is written also... Oh, Hey if you two want to come you can. My home is very... Inviting..." Shane said, giving the slip of paper to Zack, then putting his hands on one of Tanner's shoulders, and Kristoff's shoulders.

"Can I come?" Alexis asked, Shane nodded.

"Sure. All of you can. Well I've got to jet. See you guys later." Shane said, then walked away. Just as Miranda sat back down.

"What was Shane doing here?" Miranda asked.

"He invited all of us to the party." Tanner told her.

"Really, I can't wa-" Miranda is cut off.

"No. He invited all of us." Tanner stresses to her, Miranda pouts.

"All of you are jerks." Miranda huffs. Everyone laughs with the obvious exception of Miranda. In third block Elsa decides to sit beside Zack. They have theater arts together. And we're assigned to have a one act play finished by the end of next week, and acted out.

"So, what should the play be about?" Zack asked Elsa, who was getting ready to write in the notebook.

"I don't know. Lets brain storm." She suggests, Zack nods.

"Okay. Sounds good..." Zack thinks for a moment, with his finger and thumb on his chin, and looks up. Then stops and sighs. "I got nothing. You?" Zack asked her.

"Well... No... I just can't thing of anything good." Elsa told him, he frowned.

"I guess both of us are too uncreative." Zack said, then shrugged and laid his head down on his desk. "Night, night." Zack said, and closed his eyes. Elsa roller her eyes, and hit him over the head with her notebook, his head shoots up, and he rubs the spot where he was hit.

"No sleeping." Elsa ordered him.

"Yes, mother." Zack said, bitterly. Elsa gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. Just try and help me." Elsa orders, he nodded. Then glanced at her gloved hands.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Zack asked her, she glared at him.

"Its none of your business what I wear, now is it?" Elsa snapped at him, he shrugged.

"No. I was just curious. No need to get snappy, Ms. Snapperson." Zack said, glaring at her. She sighs, like she's exhausted.

"I'm sorry. Its just a very personal thing. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Elsa told him.

"Its fine. Will you tell me eventually?" Zack asked her, she shakes her head.

"Probably not." Elsa said, Zack nodded and looked at his desk.

"Oh, well. I hope I'll find out." Zack said.

"Why?" Elsa asked him, he looked at her and shrugged.

"If it's important enough for you to snap at me when we're having fun, then it must be really personal. I hope were close enough that you can feel comfortable telling me anything." Zack said, Elsa smiled.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, okay. I'm not trying to be a bitch... Its just something I have to deal with, alone." Elsa explained to him.

"Okay." Zack said simply, and they went back to the serious work of brainstorming. Though they were about as successful as the first time they tried.

**There it was the fifth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll be sure to update when I can.**


End file.
